Love and Sex and Magic
by TormentedBond
Summary: What happens when 14 year-old Amy leaves for 3 yrs and comes back a as Sexy, Fashionista, Cheer-Leading Captain 17yr old Pink hedgehog with an even sassier attitude? DROPPED! LOST CHAPTERS WHEN COMPUTER WAS CLEANED...
1. Sunday Mornings

Hey it's the Author of this story here. Just thought I'd throw in my disclaimer ha-ha.

I don't own these characters nor the world they live in. I am just the owner of this crappy piece of literature I hope you all will enjoy. And some of the clothing they wear I design in actuality, but I don't own them as characters.

This will be a Shadow-Amy story as far as I'm concerned. Possible Silver-Blaze, and I'm not sure what I'll do with Sonic right now. So yeah, don't hate, thank you.

I'm sorry if the grammar is horrible, I have no beta, just my word program, so yeah, sorry for the mess ups.

This is rated M for later chapters, cause yes, I do plan to have "Smexhy-timez" in here and few other things, such as violence, and language, so yeah~

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was just turning 11:00 when the Pink-furred hedgehog had awoken, The Sunday before school starts back up, a junior this year, and head of the cheer-leading squad, this now 17 year-old female hedgehog had matured into quite a beautiful young lady, and her temper only got worse with the addition of beauty. She was a vixen to many now in her old home she had returned to after failed attempts in charming Sonic when she was just 14. Stretching some as she got out of her bed she went to take care of her daily necessities, brushing teeth, shower, and blow-dry, and make-up. Green eyes sparkled as her eyes lids were lowered half-way, similar to how Rouge usually held her looks. Pink hair combed with a slight flip at the edges to give it a slight bounce to it. Characteristic Red-headband in place, mascara making her long lashes stand out, rose-red lip gloss shining up her lips as it 'popped' against her black leather shirt, sleeve-less with a neck piece.

This was accessorized with some black bracelets and a black bow clip attached to her head-band now. Her waist was only slightly revealed as dark denim jeans adorned her hips and legs, a studded belt hanging sideways across her front and Red and Black boot were on her feet with a 3 inch heel on them to elevate her even higher then she was naturally. Strutting herself to the front of her lonesome apartment she got her morning food known as Power-bar and bottle of water before grabbing a deadly looking teddy-bear book sack in which she there onto her shoulders. Whether or not school had started yet officially, this evening was Orientation and class schedules were handed out today so she needed to get to school soon.

It had been three long years since she had been to the city. Having left after giving up on chasing for lovers she had gone home to study and catch up with what she missed and find herself. What she found was a beautiful feisty young girl who had a love for fashion, attitude, and cheer-leading. She worked hard over those three years of seclusion away from her friends and foe perfecting herself as a hedgehog or person depending on how you viewed her group. She still used her hammer and was pretty damn handy with the thing, but it had been awhile since anyone dared to call on her or even knew where she was, so she hadn't actually fought with it in awhile.

This month was Rocker Goth month as she called it, there for her main color combo's had to include Black and Gothic or rocker accessories, like her belt, bracelet's, and collar on her neck. Which yes, despite some thoughts, her and the others had necks. Click-Clack-Click-Clack, which was the sound her heeled boots made as she strutted down the street or in the school house. Eyes narrowing some as she walked through a group of kids who whistled to her, un-amused or phased by it she walked on.

The newly busty hedgehog head walked with motive to the main building of the school, Room 102 to be exact. There she would be with friends who she could converse with till orientation actually started at 1:00. When there she was greeted by a Innocent-eyed Bunny, Cream, She was a sweet heart, in a cute blue tank-top and light blue skirt with white thigh high stockings on, her feet were covered by blue tennis shoes with white decal designs on the side. "Hi Amy! Welcome back home! We missed you!" The sweet bunny girl said throwing herself upon the pink hedgehog with a tight hug. The Chao that stayed with her made a delighted sound and waved its arms happily as it floated around them.

Big the Cat, well, he wasn't so big anymore, not that he was thin either, but he had lost his roly-poly body for a more muscular one. He had defiantly lost some weight but put on a lot of muscle, his Froggy friend no longer with him, but three of his original friend's children stayed near him at all times. He was dressed as a Coach would be. "Yeah~ welcome back! Get ready for a pumped year of PE Amy!" the large cat said enthusiastically to her and she smiled and nodded. "It's great to be back guys; I'm excited for this year too! Bet ya' I'll surprise everyone with how much I've changed when they see me." She teased them with a small wink and Big nodded as Cream piped in happily. "Yeah! You've gotten so much prettier; you're a real head turner!" Amy laughed lightly and nodded cheerfully to the energetic bunny.

She had a feeling though this year she was going to do a lot more then just turn heads. Oh Yes, she was going to put a certain Blue hedgehog in his place if he flirted with her this year. If there was one thing you never did to a Rose, it was pluck it of its petals and then tries to put the petals back with "I'm sorry-s" or "that was then, this is now and now…" Lines. Amy Rose was not here to play when it came to Sonic, oh no, she was here to set things right and make sure he knows just what it is like to have love or crushes ignore, flat out rejected, and turned away.

How in the world was he still racing the Blue and Silver Blurs to school now or days? They were seniors for Chaos' sake, yet they still acted like kids, if not brothers. The three were on a roll this morning, having started from down-town harbor, now up-town near school. Red eyes concentrated on his surrounding as the blue one sent yet another taunt 'Hahaha, Shadow, what's the matter, your 50 years catching up to you?" The black and red blur sighed some as his eyes rolled at the comment not even bothering to throw one back. His legs going down harder as they raced, his skate shoes propelling him faster and ahead the other's now before turning a sharp corner and going down hill he turned his head to smirk back at Sonic and Silver who both had awe-struck faces "How's that for a 50 year old!?" he soon taunted back before turning back to face ahead of himself.

The male's Tripp pant's billowing some in the wind and chains clicking as he moved onward too their destination, but it was once upon that destination he came to a halting stop that caused a certain blue blur to crash into him and knock them both over. His black T-shirt bunching up some over his torso and gloves sanded on the ground it seemed. Bracelet's made a small screech of metal sliding something from the fall and pressure against movement. Shadow was groaning some now as he sat up. 'Hey Shadow, what was the sudden stop for?' sonic asked questioningly as he got up to brush off his blue jeans and dark denim colored hooded jacket with white gloves. Red eyes looked around as he ignored him for a moment, where did the pink go, he knew he saw a pink haired girl, or was he just imagining things. Silver was the one to break him out of his daze staring at the door, a hand waving in his face. "Hey man! You alright, snap out of it, you're like in space. You in there still." Shadow slapped away Silver's hand that knocked on his head like a door.

"Nothing, it was nothing; I just thought I saw someone, but I was mistaken." He said calmly in his gruff voice. Once up and brushing himself up he heard the blue one known as Sonic speak again. ' yeah well next time you THINK you see somebody, how about you KNOW, that way I don't knock your old ass over again and possibly break your fragile bones." While Silver and Sonic laughed, shadow castes both of them an agitated glare before he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his book-sack which had travel a few feet after the fall. Putting it back on he let out an annoyed sigh as both of them said " Hey Wait up Shadow!" really he should just leave him behind, but a certain somebody a few years back told him to be nice and ever since then he has tried to hold his tongue. "Come on you two slow-pokes, lets get to the Gym for Orientation already, we'll find something to do once we find some seats away form the speakers." He told them solemnly as he walked ahead some not really waiting for the other two to catch up, just wishing they'd find someone else to tag along with till their other friends arrived.


	2. Sunday Evenings

Author's Note:

Once again I own nothing in here character and world wise.

The story idea is mine, but not the characters and all that blah blah.

I'm actually having fun typing this which is also why I'm updating it with a second chapter so soon.

Reviews are loved and wanted. Thank you for reading this story, whoever does.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was later in the day when the pink furred hedgehog found herself at orientation sitting in the middle row of the Gym's floor in one of the many rows of chairs aligned for them to be sitting in. Next to her were Cream and then the notorious bad boy Jet. He was supposedly one of those guys who were bad naturally, but she could tell that he only did it for the attention and girl. A real depressing case of "Why doesn't anyone look at me?" to her. She had no sympathy or interest in guys like him, and Her new hip buddies she meet on the way to the gym was Blaze a cat who was especially beautiful and Wave, a rather feisty bird girl who loved to race and invent things. She remembered the days when they raced on the air boards, but that was the past and they had never really gotten to known each other, and insulting enough they didn't even realize it was her, Amy Rose, till after she told them her name.

The green-eyed girl had easily seen that Jet had taken interest in Wave, but she didn't seem to care to much for him anymore, she was a dedicated study student, A's all the way, and also a very competitive female, and if there was one thing she didn't like was being challenged by someone if she thought she couldn't win. Not that Amy would say anything about it right now, it was still the beginning of everything, and this sort of stuff takes time. She would just let it progress onward on its own and intervene if she felt that it was needed, not that people needed her help or advice, look at her. She was still single, beautiful now, but single, feisty as all hell, competitive as two women trying to win one man's heart for no reason, and dangerous like boa constrictors and pythons when it came to a temper when enraged. SO she really had no room to give advice or help with those sort of problems, but as a female she still felt as if she had an unspoken right to since she could also be passionate and COM-passionate, yeah she knew the difference, too bad other's didn't.

The Principle Knuckles sure took his time talking about the morals of the school, the rules, going over their agenda's and talking about what he expected of them. The vice principle, Rouge, a very busty woman who also happened to be with Knuckles , was explaining scheduling, saying the honor students form last year who had very high GPA's , What clubs they had this year, as well as sports and Spirit teams. Well at least they killed everything with their few stones in one day to save everyone and themselves the trouble of having to go over it again, but knowing high school students or anything, they would still have to say everything over again in announcements over time.

Green eyes gazed over the students sitting in front of her and those around her in her boredom before she took a note-book out of her bag and started to write in it as she listened to the two principles go on and on. It was only a few more minutes before they finally started to give out schedules, directing certain grades to certain lines, she went to the junior line…After everyone else went there, being at the back of the line cause she hadn't felt like going through that crowd of people. Though something did catch her green eyes that caused her to have and un-amused look and mutter "Typical" which is when Sonic a few other faster kids race to the front to get their stuff. Cream of course heard this and had to ask" What?" and Amy jumped a bit before she looked over to the girl in the line next to hers for sophomores. "Oh nothing, just thinking about how some kids never changes." She said with a small smile, cream giggling " Oh~ So that's who your talking about, hee-hee, yeah he never changes, but I guess that's why we all learn to tolerate him or why we stick around him and the others like him. He has faults, but everyone does ya know? So I try to look at his positive traits." She said in a cheery tone to the Pink furred-female who nodded replying" yeah, I use to look at those traits till his negative ones finally got on my nerves, but I suppose I should try to look past it. Anyways it's your turn sweety so I'll see you later." "Huh? Oh wow! Thank Amy! and See ya later!" the cute bunny giggled before going up to the teacher, Miss Tikal, a very sweet echidna who taught art and drama. Amy's schedule took a bit longer to get with her long line, she was behind a very sleek furred cat, and as far as she heard when the female received her schedule, her name was Hershey, she seemed sweet enough, but you could tell she wasn't all things girly, there was tom-boy in her.

When getting her schedule she sighed some in relief, she only had Algebra 2 honors and English 3 honors. Which for her was a relief, she didn't particularly pride herself in having honors cause it made her feel like a show off and much smarter than she'd ever credit herself with being. IT was then the hedgehog female was greeted by her hip buddies Wave and Blaze. "Hey gurl~ you got the same schedule as me! Awesome! Me and you are gonna be awesome classmates!" said Wave which shocked Amy. "You're not in all honors?" she asked which both Blaze and Wave laughed at the question. "Good heavens no, I may be smart, but I don't need honor classes to prove that. So I just take a few." She said cheery. Blaze smiled" I have a few different classes than you, but we have PE, Biology 2, and Home Economics together" She said calmly and Wave tweeted happily, yes, she tweeted. "Awesome! We are gonna have so much fun this year. Well except Home Ec., cause I can't cook for my life." She admitted some with a small hang of her head which had Blaze and Amy giggling.

From there the group of girls chattered about their summer break and touched a bit on what Amy had been doing the past 3 years away from everyone. Heading away from the school building to the café for some evening tea and coffee for them, Cream eventually joined in and brought her new friend Charmy, a rather adorable bee-boy who was very sweet, just like Cream. Once in the café Amy relaxed in a booth next to Blaze this time. "Ahh~ I'm so glad to be out of that gym though, it was so hot and stuffy in there, and some of those guys were really stinking it up~!" she said as the girls and even Charmy laughed at the comment. " so Tell me Amy, you still got eyes set on sonic~ I know he has become quite the playboy" Amy frowned for a moment and huffed with a slight pout to her cheeks before responding" as if! He isn't worth my time anymore, I tried hard enough to get his attention and professed my love constantly, it's a good thing I realized it was unrequited and rather false love because now I greatly despise him, though I wouldn't say hate. But after all that rejection and mental abuse he did to me, I'm done." Wave smirked a bit resting an arm on the table in which she rested her beak and chin in as she listened before adding. "But who was the young love sick girl who threw herself out there to be hurt. You have yourself to blame as well." "I know that!" Amy defended quickly. " Sure I threw myself out there, made a fool of myself, almost died several times, and got blatantly rejected to the face and then not so much about a ba-jillion different times, but I mean he was so mean about it and some of the things he said that no one else heard, well, they were just plain hurtful. And before you ask, no I'm not telling you right now, I'm not in the mood." "Okay rosy~" Blaze teased Amy who pouted some and acted in mock hurt before they were all back to giggling.

Shadow had finally gotten his schedule not being on to hurry to get things that he'd get no matter how fast he was about. But again he caught a glimpse of pink before the damned blue hedgehog called for his attention. "What sonic?" he asked in a not so friendly tone of voice and the blue hedgehog winced some. "I was just gonna ask if you wanted to get some chili dogs with me and silver once you got your schedule." He said sheepishly to the older and duo-colored furred male. Red eyes narrowed a bit and he had a rather sturdy and pissy frown. "Do you ever think about anything besides Food and girls and racing?" Sonic's green eyes were glaring into Shadow's red ones after that insult with malice. "Oh and like you think about something interesting!" Sonic spat back. Shadow smirked darkly" Actually I do, like what I'm going to do after this year, why I'm friends with an idiot like you, how you manage not to get fat and ugly, and why anyone takes interest in a low life like yourself." He bluntly responded to the other. Worried Silver was keeping an enraged Sonic from all but mauling shadow, or attempting to anyways. Shadow let out on swift chuckle to the fact sonic was being held back and walked to grab his schedule and was off.

The male hedgehog had no time for the blue or silvery white blurs. They were of no interest to him right now. The male wanted to find out where the pink furred being had gone. Seeing it twice in a row told him for sure that whatever he saw, it was real. Though he had no idea where to even start looking that is of course until red keen eyes caught onto a small pink tail that had a slight spike to its tip disappear as its owner had obviously turned the corner. So he started on his way over there, not running because he didn't need to bring attention to him basically stalking someone.

Shadow found himself trying to remember who he knew who had pink fur, and it was then that it came back to him. She was a pink furred hedgehog; Amy Rose. A sweet girl with a dedicated and passionate heart in pursuing sonic, last he heard she just up and disappeared on her own accord apparently having given up on her childish dreams of getting with the blue blur. And if that was her, he had to say as far as he could tell, she grew up quite a bit in three years, and boy did she change. At least his glances told him that when he back tracked to what he saw. He remembered he himself had been mistaken for Sonic somehow in the girl's eyes once, but she quickly found out her mistake, and yet, she remained kind to him and tried to be friendly as possible, she really was a sweet girl with good intentions, just people didn't really take the time to see that. Not that he really liked her or anything, but he did appreciate her attempt to befriends him and defend him from other's opinions.

But not thinking about the past now and more of the present, if he did find her, what would he say, what would he do? Walking down the street she had turned on, the glass windows of a Café' showed her sitting down with a group of friends, and his suspicions had been confirmed, it was indeed Amy Rose. She was the only pink furred hedgehog he knew, and she still had that characteristic red headband, but when did she turn into a womanly shaped girl was his question. Still he did not stare for long as he walked by the window and through the café' doors, ordering himself a Iced mocha it was as he got his order did his ears pick up. " Hey shadow~ Wanna come sit with us?" and he turned to see it was Blaze who invited him over, and a suddenly very stiff Amy rose who quickly regained her posture though she hadn't bothered looking at him. As he grabbed his drink he flashed one of his smiles he learned girls' apparently went wild for and replied" Sure, I could use a little less blue colored company."

Which his comment appeared to make the table of females and Charmy laugh with delight, talking of the blue blur not only minutes ago.


	3. Sunday Evenings part 2

So hey guys and gals, Sorry if the story isn't overly great and such and if the characters are OOC. I'm gonna use the excuse of, this is my first story.

Also once again I own none of these characters, nor will I ever.

I really hope you all enjoy it and I'll try to make it more interesting soon!

Thank you Cherryvampiress and Destroyahirismix666 for the favorite.

Also another thank you to Destroyahirismix666 for being my first reviewer, you have all my love now.

Now onto the story!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The pink hedgehog sank about 5 inches into her seat as the other girls had called over to Shadow, even jesting with him about Sonic. Oh could this be anymore awkward, trying not to be seen by the hedgehog nor any of the others she had mistaken as Sonic till tomorrow when she could just ignore them in class or at lunch. She straightened herself out some, mulling over in her mind she may as well be nice and try to act like a somewhat decent person, Shadow really had done much to offend her in life, so she owed him some courtesy at the least, which it was.

Green eyes looked over to the matured Shadow, whose spines were longer and spiked more. Eyes were still red with that intriguing red fur line at the top edges of them. His style of clothing dark like him, her outfit's colors matched his fur tones, well that wasn't awkward at all, not. He was taller too, but still all around attractive and handsome, which even if Amy didn't particular like any of the hedgehog males she had meet in that sense per-say, she could still agree on simple facts like that. Shadow was a handsome male, no getting around it. She offered him a smile and scooted over some to give him room to sit with them. "Hey Shadow, it's been awhile." She said in a somewhat shier then she attended to come out greeting.

Since when was this feisty diva shy? Well that was something she'd solve in her mind later. "Indeed it has Amy, 3 years I believe, you've changed quite a bit." She pushed some of her hair away fro her face and over her shoulder, a gratifying smile coming to her face as he remember her. " I have changed, hopefully for the better. You've defiantly gotten taller, and your still handsome." She gave him a playful wink and all the girls at the table giggled as Shadow seemed to have been caught off guard by that. "And your still easy to make blush~!" She teased him and his red eyes narrowed at her." Oh shut up!" he told her quietly which only got more laughter out of her, but he let out a small smile, something rare from him as everyone seemed cheerful and light-hearted here.

She caught her breath with the others after a moment more of laughter and exchanged joking blows to everyone around. "Ahhhh~ it's good to be back though. I can't say I missed everyone and everything about here, but I missed most of the stuff from here, like these kind of days." She spoke honestly with a look of happy and yet serene relief. Cream nodded some to her words" Well we missed you too that's for sure! Knuckles and tails have slacked off on keeping Sonic in his place, we could use you around here, might bring some of the freedom fighters peace of mind." Shadow smirked some "Yeah, maybe you could also use your new assets to convince him to stop being such a playboy." He stated bluntly proving he had taken a god look at her and had indeed noticed she wasn't such a…'flatty' now. Amy turned about as red as a rose and looked at shadow a bit shock and son nudged him harshly in the arm with her elbow. "Now that's just plain mean!" she glared some at him and pouted. He let out a deep chuckle and she sighed ignoring his amusement at her fret.

The group of girls and two boys stayed at the café for about a half hour more before getting up and leaving. Cream and Charmy had to leave and get home to their families so they left right as they headed out of the little meeting place they had been in. Amy walked in-between blaze and shadow now, unintentionally ending up next to him again she felt awkward. Even more awkward when blaze piped in " Hey, it's getting late and me and Wave have to do some last minute supplies shopping, so we will catch up with you guys tomorrow, kay?" she asked happily. Green eyes looked over and begged for them to stay but her voice betrayed that want, being polite and kind hearted." Alright, sounds good, we will see you tomorrow." They both nodded and when they got to the corner of the street the two purple toned girls made on their own way, leaving shadow with Amy. "So Amy, where are we heading now?" The pink hedgehog bristled some but didn't answer right away as she looked away and started walking across the cross walk. " I'm not really sure, I was thinking about visiting Twinkle Park, it's been awhile since I got to go there, last time I went Sonic had to save me…." She admitted in a somewhat upset voice. Shadow was intrigued by how upset she seemed over it. "Oh? Well then let's head over there. As for that face, stop it, you could make the world cry with your eyes watering up like that, or at least flood the city." Amy looked up and over to him, eyes a bit watery but they had narrowed and the bottom of her lip stuck out in a pout with a puffed out cheek. "That's just mean shadow." She finally let out about halfway there.

He chuckled once more at the girl's answer. "I could have been meaner. " Amy raised a brow and gave him a questioning look. "How so?" "By picking you up, dashing to the highest point in Twinkle Part, and dangling you over it like a rag doll and making you scream for his help, again." "Your right, you could have been." They both laughed even if deep down that had kind of hurt Amy's feelings, she was stronger then that though and wouldn't let it show.

Soon they were upon the park; The sky was just setting so everything was coated with an orangish hue and shading to its colors. She let out a relaxed breath as she walked in and spun around some. "Man I missed this place, I'm so glad it hasn't changed, I was starting to feel behind." She said aloud, not really thinking about shadow's presence or expecting him to respond, but the male did." I don't see why, if anything everyone feels behind when it comes to you, you can tell by the way they cling to you already and how they seemed a bit strangled to leave you already." To this the pink furred female opened her green eyes and looked over her shoulder to shadow, arms that were spread out from spinning settling to her sides, and soon she turned to look at him.

The male wouldn't admit it out loud, because there wasn't much he admitted out loud or even bothered to say, but in this kind of lighting, this new Amy, she was very beautiful. It was a bit shocking and awkward for the male hedgehog who had known her as the carefree Sonic-obsessed teenager. Not some young woman who had started to stand out and defiantly gotten a change of wardrobe. "Maybe your right, Shadow. Still, it's been 3 whole years; I can't help but feel like I missed out on so much. I mean, I'm so use to being in everyone's business or knowing what's going on in their lives. Or going on crazy adventures of my obsession, that when I left with out a word, it was hard. I really had to take a few days just to sit and think about who I was, who I am, and who I may very well be. I mean, I was one of the most annoying, unattractive females out there. And deep inside, I can't help but still feel like I am. And I'm even more ugly in mentality and personality for just waltzing back into the city, without a hey to most of my old friends or neighbors, expecting everyone to remember me, even going so far as to act upset or get mad over them not realizing it was me." Spoke with a sorrow to her voice and let out an agitated yet upset sigh.

The generally enigmatic male gave her a somewhat surprise look of his own. His red eyes looking away from her for a moment to their surroundings and then to the setting sun, his lips pursing some in thought of how to respond." Amy, you're not ugly. I don't know why you even bother trying to tell yourself that, you never were in the first place. Mind you, in time you have matured much more, but you were never ugly. And everyone is annoying at times, it happens. You were just a young girl; I wouldn't dwell too much on the past, especially if I was you. Your future is bright. And at least you have a past, try being me; I slept for 50 years of my life, that's quite a gap to fill." He told her bluntly as he put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

Amy then had a frown on her face and spoke up "Shadow..." "Yes Amy?" "You fail at cheering people up." That caused him to frown and she laughed really hard and cheerfully at the frown. "I was just kidding, but, seriously, thank you." She spoke back to her generally positive and energetic self. "Now come on, if your gonna spend the evening with me I wanna show you something." She took hold of one of his hands, Shadow jumping to the contact, still not use to being overly friendly with people and the likes, but he let her hold it and lead him along. They first went through a building that was full of mirrors, that to be honest, weirded out Shadow, then through a hallway of puzzles and to the top of a building, which form it, had quite the view.

"Come over here!" Amy called to shadow after she had let go of his hand and ran over to the right side ledge. Following her he looked at her with an un-amused look." What are we looking at, the sun is that way." He asked her and she giggled for whatever reason. "I know that silly. Look, over that way, can you see it?" She asked. And for a moment he just thought she was pointing at nothing, but then he caught a glance at the gleaming object in the distance. "What is it?" He asked. "It's a crystal, just like the prism kind, and it's really big and sits on the top of that place, it just looks small from here. But this is the only place you can actually see it work its magic. We got about a 20 minute wait, but when the sun sets right, it does something beautiful." She said happily and he frowned a bit. "Magic? Really Amy, aren't you a bit old to believe in that stuff?" He asked. " If I'm a bit old for that, aren't you WAT TOO OLD to still race sonic and silver, or have an obsession with chaos emeralds, which are magical mind you. And if magic's not real, what you call the power the rings and emeralds give us?" she asked bluntly, though she had a sly smirk on her face. He bristled for a moment and red eyes looked away and around as he tried to come up with an answer, but as he was about to say it, a soft gloved finger was on his lips. "Don't even try Shadow; just accept that my logic is awesome." She giggled playfully and he sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. "If you say so Amy, are you at least going to tell me what it does?" He asked.

She shook her head and gave him a silent signal to be quiet. Soon propping herself over to sit on the ledge of the building, feet dangling over the side, she patted the spot next to her as a quiet gesture for him to sit next to her. Really now, this did seem childish to him, but because his curiosity was peaked he'd figure it wouldn't hurt to stay with her awhile longer. So he took a seat next to her and watched. "Is it time yet?" but of course his impatience also got the better of him. She giggled quietly. "Almost, watch the crystal and the sea in the far distance." And so he did as he was told, and as the sun got lower, the light became more concentrated and it shone on the crystal he could barely see, but he did notice the rays from it, and the sparkling it had given before an array of colors danced upon the water of the sea, like those lights he had heard of. The Northern Lights, or the Aurora Borealis depending on who talked about it. It really was something magical to see in its own way. Red eyes glanced away from the flickering lights upon the water and to Amy. Her green eyes sparkled like the crystal with delight, but they were green as the Master emerald instead of clear, she really did seem to love this. "You really love this sight don't you?" he asked calmly. And she nodded with a some what distant smile." I do, and I had to go without this magic for 3 years, I don't plan on giving it up again anytime soon." He smirked "Good, cause I wasn't about to let you anyways." "Hm? Why do you say that?" "Because I think it's magical how your eyes light up when you look at it. Especially with the passion you already have with everything you look at or care about." "Awww, that's so sweet shadow, Hee-hee. Thank you for staying with me by the way." She whispered some and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and shadow felt everything about him stiffen before relaxing again after a moment, even though he was pretty sure despite how much he hated blushing, he was. His hand traveled over to the one by her side. "No problem, Amy."

Note that this kiss was supposed to be a friendly thank you, not flirting. I'm trying not to rush into the relationship right away, and be ready for some Sonic, Amy, and Shadow drama next chapter.

And if your wandering about the crystal thing, I have an obsession with prisms and rainbows and what I use to do as a little girl with one of my larger prism crystals was place it on the sand at night and use my flashlight to make the rainbows 'dance' on the sand and water as the tide came in and out during my summer trips to Florida, so I kind of based it off that. Do I think a crystal could do it in actual sunset lighting, if angled perfectly, yes, but on the ocean or aurora borealis gradation style, not likely?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

So anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and I eventually get more reviews. Thank you all for reading.


	4. Sunday Night

Author's note:

Thank you for the reviews and for the favorites, you people have my love. I really do appreciate it all.

Oh and I'm sorry if the story is kind of slow on its own, it isn't intentional really, but I'll try to keep a decent pace.

Quite some time had passed since Shadow and Amy had made it too the roof-top and it was getting late and they both had school tomorrow, so Amy decided to get up and make the suggestion. Swinging her legs back over the edge of the building, the pink hedgehog stood up and brushed the back of her pants out of habit and then looked over to Shadow with a smile. "Well it's getting late shadow, and tomorrow is the first official day of school, so we should head to our homes; don't wanna be tired for the first day, that's never a good thing." She spoke a bit cheerfully to the male hedgehog that looked to her for a moment in silence and nodded, standing up himself. "Yes, do you want me to walk you home?" He asked her calmly as red eyes looked away from her to the exit door that would lead them back into part of the building and then into Twinkle Park again.

Green eyes wandered over from shadow to the door and she smiled some at the questions, her arms folded lightly as she started walking toward the door, eyes closed for a moment, she shrugged her shoulders as she answered" That is up to you, Shadow. I don't mind either way, but, the company would be nice." She stated honestly as she turned her head to look back at him, he had a grin on his face, or was that a smirk she saw, either way he finally started to walk and catch up with her, even being so polite as to open the door for her, well wasn't someone the gentleman? Not that she had any problems with that, no, in fact she quite liked it, Sonic was polite like that in some ways too, one of his more positive traits she supposed.

Twinkle Park was rather quiet for the most part when they walked through it, Amy asked a few small questions and Shadow answered them in a few short words. Not too much of a talkative pair currently since they really weren't sure what to talk about, who could blame them, yes, 3 years was a lot of time to make memories one could talk about, but, the problems was what topics would they address or touch without agitating each other not knowing what topics were sensitive to the other.

At some point as Shadow escorted Amy home did they run into a familiar blue blur, well more like he ran into Shadow and they both were in a pile in the ground. "Shadow, are you ok- Sonic!?" She cut herself off some as she finally took in that the blue blur was sonic. Still ignoring her own words she put out a hand and helped shadow up, who was casting a nasty glare at Sonic at the moment. Looking at sonic she rolled her eyes some and helped him up as well, and sighed as she noticed he hurt his ankle in the fall since he didn't put any weight on it when he was helped up. "A-Amy? When did you get back?" he asked somewhat startled as he took note to who the Pink hedgehog was. ' wow, she sure has change din 3 years, who would have thought she'd get so….beautiful… wow Amy, you really did leave to change' He thought to himself, the green-eyed female rolled her eyes some and sighed. "Now is really not the time to ask that, first off, apologize to shadow, secondly, what the hell are you in such a hurry for, hmm?" Shadow huffed a bit as Sonic apologized to him, which only had both males thinking about how much they generally detested each other.

Amy sighed a bit as she noted the males' attitudes towards the other; could they be any more like teenagers? She didn't even want to know the answer now that she thought about it. She was brought back to reality when Sonic was actually answering her second question, "Well me and Knuckles got into another argument over stupid things and he was really pissed, so I high-tailed it out of there, not really wanting that kind of fight, it started as us just picking at ea-""Stop right there Sonic, you should know very well that Knuckles has a hot temper and that those jokes and that playing around never ends well for either of you. Now come on over here and sit down, I need to check your ankle." She spoke firmly as she helped the somewhat limping sonic to a bench and kneeled down in front of him after he was seated, Shadow standing next to her, being sure not to get into her light. Having to use the street light as her source since the sky was darkening into night time, a hiss from Sonic indicating to her he at least sprained it when she lightly touched the hurt ankle. "Well if anything it's sprained, I don't think it's broken, possibly fractured form how you landed, you really should be more careful." She spoke calmly digging into her bag she had brought wit her that day just incase she might need things, she always carried a mini First-Aid kit due to her own danger-prone lifestyle, so she had learned to always have one handy.

Sonic frowned a bit as she told him to be careful, Amy of all people, had no room to talk. "You're telling me to be careful? The girl; who I had to save on how many occasions only because she didn't know when to quit chasing me." "Sonic stop, there is no need for that" shadow interrupted the blue hedgehog. "At least she is being nice enough to tend to y-"and then Amy finished off the interrupting with her own words "No, let him, I don't mind, I really was a reckless young girl, that's why I left though, I needed to change, and stop chasing impossible dreams." She stated simply as she rubbed a balm on the blue-furred hedgehog's ankle and soon she started to wrap it as the silence settled over the others, neither daring to say anything to her on that subject. Letting out a relieved breath and smile to her work she smiled at both of them. "To be honest, I'm actually still pretty mad at you Sonic, over the constant rejection and all that jazz, but, it's the past isn't it? Anyways, you should be fine to walk on it tomorrow, but your gonna have to lay off running for awhile, maybe a week at max. Since it be cruel to leave you to walk home on your own, we will walk you home, if that's okay with you, Shadow."

The duo-toned hedgehog shrugged his shoulders, eyes closed and a frown visible on his face. "I'm fine with whatever; let's just get this idiot home before it's too dark." Sonic casted Shadow a nasty look before he looked away and let Amy help him up again, the female insisting on keeping his arm over her shoulder and supporting his weight as they walked, shadow offered to help and do it for her but she insisted she do it. It was about a ten minute walk till they got to Sonics' little place in the city, which surprisingly wasn't too far from Amy or Shadow's place, so that was good news. Once sonic was inside he turned to glance at Amy and Shadow. "Hey, Amy, tomorrow, I want to talk to you about something, in private." Amy instantly lost her smile after this and shook her head 'no'. "If you can't talk to me about something in front of others, then don't talk to me about it at all. I'm not one to have to talk privately, if I can state my problems out in the open, even when other people are around, you should be able to as well. Especially if it is on the topic I'm thinking of, now I have to get home sonic, see you tomorrow at school." She stated the last part is a stale voice and they said their goodbyes without waiting for Sonics' response and left, closing the door behind them, they headed on their way to Amy's place.

"You shouldn't have let him talk about you like that, nor even talked about yourself like that." Shadow finally broke the silence with a stern voice. Amy stopped walking at this and looked over at him, a soft smile on her face, she laughed quietly. "Oh wow, you do care. But seriously Shadow, I really was quite the klutz 3 years ago, you should know that. Remember when I first met you, I wasn't exactly the most graceful person, you and sonic did your fair share of saving me or getting me out of trouble. I really wa-""Stop it right there Amy Rose." He demanded almost in a harsh voice and Amy went Silent. "First of all, you're a graceful girl; you're just a bit head strong. You're passionate, and sometimes that passion gets you into trouble. But your not nearly as bad as him, and you shouldn't ever let someone talk down to you, especially him, your better than that." Amy closed her eyes some and smiled as she took a few steps forward thoughtfully. "Hmm, maybe not, but it is also good to occasionally be reminded of my faults, just like it is for everyone else. But thank you, for at leas trying to defend me, it was, nice of you." She responded gently as they walked on, and once at her apartment she hugged the duo-toned male in a friendly manner. "Thank you, for everything today, it was nice seeing you again." Shadow smiled some as he closed his eyes, well it was more of a smirk, but who cared, and he hesitantly returned the hug and let out a sigh of his own. "No problem, Amy. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked curiously, and the green-eyed female smiled brightly at him. "Yeah if you want you can meet me at the corner and we can walk to school together, unless of course you have something else to do." His smirk grew a bit and he shook his head as they parted. "No, that sounds good; I'll be at the corner tomorrow waiting." Amy nodded with a grin and waved goodbye and said good night before closing her door.

As Shadow walked home he went over the events of the day in his head. It was an odd day, and yet a successful one as well in it's own way. He had confirmed the female he saw was indeed Amy, they had chatted with each other, spent some time together, and as far as shadow knew on the topic, were starting to become friends, something he wouldn't really mind being with the Pink Hedgehog. While she could sometimes be overly giddy or boisterous, he generally didn't mind her company in the past, so maybe in the 3 years she had mellowed out some, it really seemed like she had now. A smirk on his lips he traveled to his own apartment, unlocking it once home and going inside he closed the door and went ahead and got himself undressed and laid down in his quiet home, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all, maybe.

Sorry for the not so much Sonic-drama. I'm gonna work on that in the next chapter and so on. I've been rather distracted lately so I hope you all can forgive me. I will try to be a bit more diligent and thoughtful with my writing.


	5. 1st Monday

Hey Guys~ Sorry for the wait, been bogged down with all sorts of reports and projects lately. Ever have to present a whole project in a foreign language and do it accurately, I know I did, so thankful for my friends in Russia. I also had some major test, but it's all good for now, updating will be a bit slow though until summer gets around, so no murdering me, please and thank you.

X-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o x-o-x

Long fingers ran through pink hair, fiddling with it a bit before she brushed over the pink tresses and spines. Green eyes blinked at her appearance of herself in pajamas before she frowned a bit and grabbed her tooth brush, brushing her teeth she couldn't help but mull over last night. Long lashed eyes stared into a hollow reflection, not really at herself, but at something past that maybe, so lost in her thoughts she didn't snap out of it until her second alarm on her phone went off, startling her into finishing her teeth and stripping form her Pajamas and her walking out of her bathroom.

The female hedgehog found herself being indecisive about her outfit today, but figured she'd try something a little different than yesterday. To start the outfit out, she took out fishnet stockings and gloves, sliding those onto her slender arms and toned legs. The Fishnet stockings were separate and only went up to about mid-thigh on Amy but, her fishnet gloves covered all of her lower arms, upper arm still bare. She put on her usually underwear that was made lacy and cute, today picking the purple and black lace set. Hands searched through her closet for the right top, finding the corset piece attached to black strapless top, lacy frills around the V-cut collar, it looked rather fancy. Slipping this over her head she reached in and found her black and purple ribbon laced skirt that had a built in petticoat so it naturally frilled out.

Next she got on her black Goth boots that had plenty of straps on it and a rather large sole that looked thick and heavy, roller blades were custom put in the bottom for easy travel when needed. She placed a black headband into her pink locks with a black and purple mini-top-hat on it. A smile on her lips as she added her lip gloss, mascara not added onto her naturally long lashes, but, purple eye shadow, in moderation, was added to her eyes to high light the rest of the outfit against her pink hair and green eyes. And with that she grabbed her bags and pressed down on her heels in the boots in a certain manner that let the skates come out and found her already heading to school and to meet shadow, hoping the enigmatic hedgehog hadn't forgotten them planning to walk to school today.

And he hadn't forgotten Amy at all, no; he tried his best to keep promises or plans now or days. Call him paranoid, but he was always thinking about what others would think of him after he was gone, and that could be at any time now or days with constant threats rising abound in the distance, and honestly, he knew for a fact he defiantly did not want to be thought of badly, that was for sure. Shadow had made some rather huge mistakes in his life, and he did feel a need to atone for them, and one of the ways he did this was staying loyal to his words now or days. Red eyes glanced down the sidewalk as his sensitive ears flicked to the left some to a familiar sound, just usually; it was a sound he was making. That was the sound of skates hitting the ground to propel oneself forward. And there he saw the pink hedgehog approaching him in another fancy outfit he defiantly would not expect the female to have, but hey, people change, and Amy was defiantly one to be full of surprises and he was sure this was just one of those many surprises.

He himself was just in some simple trip pants, a black Tee-shirt and a black belted jacket, cropped mind you. Book sack over his shoulders, he looked over Amy and gave her a teasing whistle as Red eyes looked up and down. A smile greeted both of their lips at the small tease from the male hedgehog as they were closer to each other. "Well well, aren't you just full of surprises and outfits? I must say Amy, I never pictured you the black color person, but, you look good." He complimented the female hedgehog who blushed and smiled more at him. "Aww, thanks shadow, but hey, you look good yourself, stylish and sort of matching me, just no purple, haha." "It would seem we were, huh? Anyways Sonic already started on his way since he can't really run he wanted to get a head start and get to school earlier than us." The female hedgehog simply nodded to his words in response before they started on their way to school.

"It's such a nice day; it's a bit sad we'll have to spend it in the classroom for most of it. It's like they are forcing us to miss out on the beauty." She spoke up after about 5 minutes of travel, the duo-toned male looking her way he raised a brow and gave a questioning look. "What about a day in the city is beautiful? It's noisy, filled with litter, the air smells funny, and filled with way too many people so it's cramped." Green eyes met red and she smiled some, a gloved hand patted the male's head and spines some almost as a mother would a child before or after she explained something. "Well that's bad, but also nice. It's noisy, but it's the rhythm of the city, and no other city can mimic it perfectly. The air is filled with the smell of foods, both expensive and cheap. Some are the smells of food, unique only to here. And then, it is crowded, so no one is really alone, there is always someone to talk to or smile at, and you don't have to bottle up your happiness to yourself, you can share it with everyone, and that's a wonderful feeling on its own." Shadow rolled his eyes some, lightly knocking the hand away and playfully pushing the female. "You sound like a mother, seriously, stop. Besides, only you would notice that kind of stuff, miss I'm all about passion, friendship, and dedication." "Yes I am and I'm damn good at it." She nodded some to herself before pushing the other abit hard than he had her and skated ahead. "Catch me if you can shadow!" She taunted and giggled as she skated ahead and down a street she knew went down hill, which would give her a speed advantage if she played this out right.

Shadow raised a brown once more as the girl pushed him before taunting him. A smirk grew on his face at her playful attitude and challenge. "Oh, I can, trust me!" He called to her before following after her, skating to catch up with her before he watched her get to the downhill street before him and sink down like a pro and lean causing her to get a great momentum as she rounded the street, pursuing his prey even more now. "Oi! Shadow1 You seem like you're in a hurry! What's the rush?" a familiar voice chimed in, it was Silver and next to him was blaze, following the white hedgehog." Amy, that's what, she gave me a challenge, one a plan to win." He told him as he put his focus back on the street before he gave on harsh kick with each leg sending him faster down the roads, soon following close behind a pink hedgehog who manage to escape his grip by just a hair each time he reached for her, giggling away they played onward still edging closer to school. Silver and blaze having left them be taking their own route to the school's main building.

Green eyes glanced back at red ones as she winked and giggled more, moving to his right, again, dodging the groping hand that grabbed only air that replaced where she had been. " Ohhh~ so close, but not quite there shadow!" she teased more before turning a corner, but that made her lose all the speed she had as she and Shadow both had to dodge a car that was speeding and had given no warning of it's presence as it barely missed the two hedgehogs, a Black and Red one latching onto a Pink one, lifting her up and tickling her some, making her laugh more and struggle. "Now who can't catch you?" "Ahahaha, stop it shadow, hahaha, you win you win! Hahaha" She laughed more, finally being placed down, they caught their sporadic breaths and tamed them into calmer ones. The two smiling at each other, having enjoyed the little game of catch, they started back to school, not having far to go, they held smiles the whole way. "Wow shadow, I never knew you'd be the playful type!" She chimed up happily and he grinned some as he responded. "Yeah, there are a lot of things people don't know I can be. I use to be pretty stern whenever I was mission bound, but stay around sonic, both silver and I have mellowed out I supposed." "Really? Well it seems to be for the better, I mean I enjoyed it, and you got a pretty good laugh, so I think it is defiantly a good thing." She nodded some to herself at the thought, walking along the male she was slowly, or maybe quickly getting to know better and befriend.

20 minutes later both had gone their separate ways and into class, getting to adept to their classes with and without each other. Surprisingly enough some of Amy's classes were shadows, and unfortunately, they had already been fussed at about talking too much in class on their first day. She did the same thing with silver, cream, big, and blaze. Even Wave and she got into some trouble once lunch time came around after getting sassy with a teacher about not watching where they went. Troublemaker, right? They had no earthly idea until now just how much she could be, but they didn't mind it. Sonic and she talked a little, but somehow it was already on the first day of school, at the end of lunch, the two were arguing. "I'll walk to school with whoever I please Sonic." "No Amy! I still don't trust him, even if he is my friend, he still had bad tendencies." "And you don't?! Sonic you even have your dark side to worry about and your own bad habits, we don't need you trying to take care of ours too." "But Amy, you could get hurt." "I already have been hurt sonic! By you!" she snapped at him and Sonic got quiet quick.

Her back was arched; shoulders stiff, green eyes narrowed with long lashes, a glare emitting form them. Lip pouting some and her hands clenched in a fist she growled a bit before shrieking in anger before calming herself. "Look here sonic, I got my self hurt by you by my own mistake, I learned my lesson, and I know what I want to do. I will talk to shadow and hang with him if I so choose to. Nextly, don't ever talk about someone when they aren't even here to defend themselves, and lastly, by tomorrow, both you and I will forget this and act like this never happened, otherwise you can just not talked to me, period!" She practically demanded he follow her request before she stopped off to have a very confused Wave, Shadow, and silver ask her what was wrong, and Blaze joined the group eventually also chiming in her concern before leaving with silver to make sure Sonic wasn't too upset either. Both though seemed to not speak a word on the topic, and for a moment, Shadow wondered if he had done something wrong to upset the two, but he said nothing, instead he just sat with Amy until she was calm and happy again and the bell rang for them to head to class.

By the end of the day Amy had acted like nothing happened, and sonic was his usual cheerful and somewhat narcissistic self. Hanging with his friends, Bunny, sally, and Hershey, they left school right after 6th hour, being seniors and having the 7th period hour off, that was a perk at being a senior in this place known as America. But shadow had stayed and waited for Amy, seeing as how he was still a bit worried about how she was feeling since lunch. He didn't dare touch the subject as he walked her home though, just being quiet as they walked, he listened to the now bright and joyful hedgehog rant about her day, a small smile on his face as she spoke. "You really let nothing get you down, huh?" he asked out of the blue. Amy stopped her rant dead and looked over with her mouth shaped like an"o" and titled her head in a questioning motion before responding. "I wouldn't say ever, but I try not too most of the times. I have to have days to cry and get made just like everyone else though, ya know?" he simply nodded and they walked on. Once at her house she hugged the male. "Thanks for walking me home again, and sorry about lunch, I just had a moment, hope you can forgive me." He chuckled some and hesitantly hugged her back but eventually returned the hug. "N-no problem. Really, I'm sure it was just one of your moments, nothing we can't make through. Anyways, I'm gonna head home now, so see ya tomorrow, kay?" "Alrighty~! Meet at the same place! Bye!" she said enthusiastically before waving goodbye and closing her door.

That night both went to bed pondering the events of the day, and lunch time. Amy, about why sonic would even bother with a warning about something she had sort of already considered and thought about. And shadow, wanting to know what was said in the argument that had Amy so quiet and Sonic, somewhat upset.


End file.
